Twin Fang/Strategy
The Twin Fang is a simple yet powerful counter measure to enemy aircraft. While it lacks the range of the Grumble, the wide range of fire the Wotan Array can put out, the stealth ability of the Ural Truck, or the fast rate of fire and decent range of the Chaparrals, the Twin Fang makes up for by being quick to target one aircraft to the next. The S-300P, Ural Truck, and Chaparral take considerably longer to engage one target to the next, but the Twin Fangs can do it on the fly. Also, the Twin Fang has decent firepower. The Twin Fang gain Horde bonus like all Chinese vehicles, which increases its rate of fire when in groups of five or more Chinese vehicles. While it may only have six shots, it reloads faster than the S-300, and has a faster rate of fire than any other heavy AA system. It also has a decent AOE, and can take out many aircraft within one burst, similar to the S-300P missiles. The Twin Fang's cannon shells cannot be evaded by the Berkut's Evasive Maneuvers, nor by the counter measure of US aircraft, thus making it great against any air force. But it is not without flaws. First and foremost, it can only fire up to six rounds before it needs to reloads. While it is reloading it is completely defenseless against any air units, allowing aircraft, a window of opportunity, to take them out; Secondly, it is helpless when targeted aircraft are flying next to it meaning easy prey for helicopters to stay in close and nail it. The Twin Fang deals splash damage against air units, but if multiple air units approach from different positions it will be impossible for small groups to take out all of them. The Twin Fang also has one of the shortest range of any AA systems. Also, it must set up to fire, and although it doesn't take nearly as long as the Nuke Cannon, it still can be an issue for an army on the move. Tactics In order to make the most of the Twin Fangs one must take these things into consideration: * The Twin Fang has short range * It only has 6 shots before reloading * It has AOE * Can quickly track targets * Must set-up to Fire * Is not affected by countermeasures * It can gain Horde bonus * It cannot directly attack air units close to it This leads to the most basic yet crucial role; sector defense. To make a no fly zone for any aircraft with Twin Fangs, consider what they are defending, and what it is like. If a Twin Fang is defending a housing block, position it to the perimeter of the block, with infantry and Gatling tanks to cover the Twin Fangs. If they are defending a wide stretch of air space, deploy them in a line and spread out, behind a wall of defenses, such as Gattling Cannons or Bunkers. Against an air force heavy US, deploy at least 4 twin fangs in major sectors, and 1 to 2 in minor sectors. Against most other factions, deploy 2 twin fangs per area as desired. One thing to note is that Twin Fangs have an issue with general power aircraft, and the US has them by the dozens, as to do Russia and the ECA. For base defense, depending on terrain and base layout, have the perimeter guarded by groups of three twin fangs per range area. This will make short work of air strikes, and prevent needless loss of base structures due to bombing runs or a FOAB attack. Counters As with all T2 anti-air, it lacks any kind of ground defense and as such is easy prey for ground units. It has light armor and is very fragile, so a recommended tactic in taking them out is either direct confrontation if unprotected, or artillery if they are. It should be noted that most basic aircraft can take down a Twin Fang in one or two hits, so its only reliable defense is if there are more than one guarding a general area. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:Chinese unit strategies